Typically, the passenger on a motorcycle sits behind the driver and wraps his/her arms around the body of the driver. Holding on to the driver's body does not provide a high level of safety for the passenger, as the passenger's grip may easily break away upon any type of disruptive force (e.g., a bump, a curve, a sudden acceleration, and the like). Accordingly, the motorcycle passenger's safety is as risk.